1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for storing and searching for information objectively indicating parameters of five senses or emotions etc. arisen in people from objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, by means of a database storing a variety of information, a user can search for and acquire the desired information. In Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-331186, a technology relating to a database of wine is disclosed. Specifically, the technology is for a user to search for the wine he desires by means of the database, in which the producer's information such as wine brand and additional information such as rating of taste are correlated and stored.
However, the rating of taste etc. stored in the database is evaluated by a person such as a producer, so it is a subjective evaluation depending on personal quality or sensitivity etc. Therefore, for example, the wine A, which has been searched and acquired as a ‘dry wine’ by a user, may possibly to be not dry at all to the user. This possibly happens even if a sommelier, certified as a person with specialized knowledge about wine by the third party, becomes the rater.
In Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-117059, the database, which can be searched based on the more objective information, and the search apparatus thereof have been disclosed. In Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-117059, as examples of the objective information, ingredients, process, production area, and age etc. of wine are cited. Actually, it is known that the taste of wine largely depends on these objective data. For example, a price of a wine is set depending on the data such as ‘an 80-year-old wine produced by chateau B’. Further, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-117059, it is described that if tactile sense is emphasized, material, structure, and shape etc. of the object are used as the objective data, and if visual sense is emphasized, color and texture etc. are used as the objective data. Then, for example, it becomes possible for a user to search for a wine, of which production area and age are the same or similar to the wine known by the user, by setting the wine known by the user to the search key. Further, for example, it becomes possible for a user to search for a painting, of which production color and texture are the same or similar to the painting known by the user, by setting the painting known by the user to the search key.
However, even in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-117059, the subjective factor affects the search result. The reason for this is that, in cases where the user makes subjective judgment that they are different, the search result is regarded as being incorrect, even in the case of a wine having similarity in production area or age etc., or even in the case of a movie having similarity in rendition of color, story, cast etc.
Accordingly, similarly to the case where the first Qin Emperor unified the units of weights and measures, thereby enabling measurement by unified standards, it is necessary to establish the unified standards in search, thereby providing a database and a system, in which the search result, unaffected by personal quality or sensitivity, can be acquired.